dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Kingdom Time Span (First Legend)
The New Kingdom Time Line (2,650 - 2,238 Before Age) It's the driving force of the new generation, it's the leader of the present age of the modern time. The New Kingdom time line saw the rise of numerous Empires, like no other has ever witnessed before. The echoes of old kingdoms from the distant past no longer ring in the ears of over lords that controlled the ancient land like their ancestors did. Eager with anticipation, people would compare the reigning heavy weights with the old: the predated Anastasian with the current super power of the world, Afro-Ginian. The wealthiest nation rivaled by none, the Eurokan with the modern power house of prosperity, the Akkadian Empire. Now see for yourself the take over of the new Age. Empires * Afro-Ginian Empire * Akkadian Empire * Octavian Empire * Breccan Empire * Elijian Empire (These two didn't emerge in this time line obviously, but they withstood the ages of time to still exist in this one) * Anastasian Empire * Eurokan Empire Brief Summary Today will be different, like no other. Today marks the beginning of glory, and today also marks the end of it. By sun rise this morning, a nation will welcome their Prince take the throne of his late father and become the almighty King. But by night fall afternoon, a lonely emperor will look upon the stars and quietly await the cold grip of death to take him away. A celebration is being prepared at hand for the take over of the Crown. A memoir is being written into existance containing the achievments of the old lord. All gather around for the rising of the new ruler, all mourn around the death bed of the deceased leader. The current King looks upon his kingdom and boasts at the idea of total domination, the old spririt creeps through the walls and confronts his reincarnation. "Well look who it is, its my youth." "... Well look who it is, its the pathetic ghost of my old age." "You inconceivable excuse of young pride, you'll never match me in greatness." "How dare you say such things? I'll not only match you but surpass all together. My vibrant energy flows through my body, while your ghost wanders the endless lands." "Yes, but even with all that strength raging in you, you'll never learn to unlock its full fathom and use it at will. Take a good look at your better my lost vigor, even when you see the apparition of my dead soul, my presence, my acomplishments will never fade." - The Prodigy1 The children of the new age know little to nothing about the Rulers of the far away past that massacred civilizations for joy. The newcomers to the old frontlines of war are cocky to its pure meaning. The current super power of the Saiyan race is the infamous Afro-Ginian Empire that holds the eastern heminsphere in a fatal grip that plans no loosening in sight. It rose from the ashes of the Middle Kingdom to take all who preside on the planet under siege. While reading the fanon, you will see how the New Kingdom will come to an erupt end. Notice how all Empires were destroyed in the year of 2,238 Before Age. Take note on the horrors to come in the final age, of the final Kingdom time line that marks the end of the legendary Saiyan race. What marks the end of something, will always mark the beginning of something new: in this case, it will end the way the Saiyan race was portrayed in a light you've never seen them in before, and begin the way you always knew the race to be in the original epic meta-series of Dragon Ball. In this age, you'll finally witness the "Legend" first hand. You'll finally be able to see for yourself the true destruction of the Original Super Saiyan in the fanon of Dragon Ball Z: First Legend.